


The One

by mrsfrankensteinwinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrankensteinwinchester/pseuds/mrsfrankensteinwinchester
Summary: Prompt Fill for Shelby! I was listening to ABBA and somehow this inspired my brain enough to come up with a story, even though ABBA is not even mentioned in it. :D Anyways, I combined two prompts: "Amuse Me" ( a short drabble for one character cheering up the other) and "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise."Enjoy!





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for Shelby! I was listening to ABBA and somehow this inspired my brain enough to come up with a story, even though ABBA is not even mentioned in it. :D Anyways, I combined two prompts: "Amuse Me" ( a short drabble for one character cheering up the other) and "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise."
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

“Molly,” his tone was sharp and his voice dangerously low “ - this is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Oh come on, Sherlock! It will be fun, I promise.” she smiled cheekily as she put on her coat.

Sherlock sighed and shifted on the couch – hesitating for a second before finally getting up.

“I swear to God if somebody finds out about this, Molly Hooper, I will never talk you again,” he said and opened the door for her.

They stepped out into the cold night, and even though it was quite late already the streets were filled with people, laughing and chatting as they passed along. Sherlock reached out for her hand immediately, tracing his thumb over the back of it.

Molly shot a surprised glance at him. “I thought you were angry with me?” she said and could not suppress a smile.

He shrugged, while drawing her a little closer to his side, “Well, I might have forgiven you.” he said before stopping in the middle of the road to press a sloppy kiss against her cheek.

“We are still going to the Pub, you know that, right?” Molly asked and dragged a very grumpy looking Sherlock through the streets.

* * *

 

“Hey Molly!” the bartender greeted them as they entered the overfilled Pub. Sherlock was annoyed already. Molly and Sherlock managed their way towards the bar, so that Molly could say 'Hello' to Jeff, whose gaze lingered a little too long on Molly for Sherlock's liking, properly.

“I hope to hear you singing tonight, Molls. It has been a while,” Jeff said while preparing their order.

“That is why we are here. Isn't that right, Sherlock?”

Sherlock just huffed in response, crossing his arms in front of his body. Molly gave Jeff an apologetic smile before guiding Sherlock to her favorite table. It was in the back of the Pub and there were only a few tables surrounding it, so they had a little more privacy.

“What is wrong?” she asked as soon as they had sat down.

“Nothing.” Molly sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, “This was supposed to be a fun night, Sherlock. I am sorry if I did something to ruin it.”

He felt guilty. She had just wanted to cheer him up after his latest case and he did not want to ruin her plans by playing the jealous and grumpy boyfriend.

“No. I should apologize, Darling. I did not want to ruin the mood, I promise.” he pressed a short kiss to the top of her hair.

“So what do you want to sing?” Molly handed him a folder with all the karaoke songs the Pub had to offer.

“Whatever you want to,” Sherlock said and immediately regretted his decision after she had gleefully chosen a song.

* * *

 

“They were horrible.” he stated as the couple that had just performed left the stage.

Molly slightly pinched his arm, “Don't be so rude! They did their best.”

“Besides the fact that they are clearly too drunk to care, they did not even sing the correct lyrics and the harmonies wer-” he was cut off by the feeling of her soft lips against his.

“We are next,” Molly grinned after breaking the kiss. Sherlock was pulled on the stage, feeling a little nervous as his eyes wandered over the crowd.

“Nothing bad will happen, baby, I promise.” Molly squeezed his hand, having noticed his anxiety.

She gave the DJ a thumbs up and the music started playing.

* * *

 

“Well, your Danny is nearly as good as John Travolta's.” she giggled as they walked along the River Thames, enjoying the crisp autumn air.

“My dancing skills are far more advanced than his,” Sherlock argued and spun her around. Molly squeaked in enlightenment and with a smile on his face he spun her around a few more times before drawing her close to him.

“You are the one that I want,” he whispered against her lips.

“Oh, yes indeed.” Molly sang before closing the gap between them.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed , let me know about any mistakes!


End file.
